


BEN_Drowned X Ticci Toby (Fan Fiction)

by KeelieBays



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieBays/pseuds/KeelieBays
Summary: Toby helps BEN get over his fear.





	BEN_Drowned X Ticci Toby (Fan Fiction)

Toby was having a hard time getting BEN into the pool. BEN had put on the bathing suit just to humor Toby, but he had no intention to getting in the pool. Toby had tried to convince BEN by saying things like "It's okay" or "It's only water" and sometimes he used threats. None of this helped seeing as how BEN was already dead and now some form of demon ( which Toby used against him) "You're a F*cking demon," Toby would say "And it's just water!" Then BEN would shout back "You try drowning, it's not as serine as you might think!" The boys would bicker back and forth until they could not think of anything else to say. They would then sit near the edge of the pool, close enough for Toby and far enough for BEN. Because their relationship was new, there were often awkward silences and self-conscious movements.  
"So..." Toby started "Wh-what n-now?" BEN shrugged "Want to play video games?" Toby shook his head. "Do you do anything else?" he teased. "What more is there to do? We've been suspended, remember?" After Toby and BEN were feed up of Jeff's teasing, they cornered him and beat the sh*t out of him and the tree of them were later suspended from killing until they could work it out. Being the three of them, this would never happen so they had to wait for Slender to either give in or need their help. This lead Jeff to start more fights with his fellow Pastas and earned him more and more suspensions and furthered his anger induced misbehaving. While Jeff drove himself deeper into the hole, Toby and BEN did their best to stay out of trouble and find more things in common.  
They were talking about the ocean-based game Subnautica, when Toby got the idea to help BEN get over his fears. BEN, of course, tried to convince Toby that his fear was healthy, like little fears are. Toby still insisted on helping. So here they were, BEN refusing to get within a five-foot radius of the edge for the pool and Toby wondering if he would be able to drag BEN in. "At least s-sit on the edge w-with me, just to put your fee-t in the water." Toby said in his most encouraging tone of voice. "If I do will you stop there, no more fear therapy?" BEN asked. "No more f-fear therapy." Toby promised. With that, the two boys edged their way to the edge of the pool. Once both of BEN's legs were in the water he stopped, he wasn't sure if he was able to have a heart attack, but he felt like he was about to.  
Toby sensed this and put his arm, reassuringly, over BEN shoulders. After BEN decided that nothing bad could happen from just sitting there, he relaxed. Then, just as he relaxed, Toby grabbed BEN shoulders and pushed him into the pool. BEN thrashed and kicked as Toby was holding him, trying to get him to calm down. “It’s okay, i-it’s okay.” Toby repeated in a reassuring voice. BEN slowly calmed down, his heart pounding. “See?” Toby asked, “You’re fine.” “I’m not sure ‘fine’ is the right word.” BEN replied in a sour tone. “It’s only w-water, BEN.” “Does it look like I care?” BEN asked. “At least you’ve finally got-ten over your fear-r.” Toby smiled, pleased with his word. “You are s-o-o-o dead, you know that right?  
Toby smiled again. BEN had to admit, he had a cute smile. It was also nice that he could see Toby’s smile, since his mouth guard normally covered it. Before BEN knew it, Toby was kissing him. The kiss caught him completely of guard so he didn’t respond for a few seconds, then he kissed back. Toby pulled him closer and tangled his hands into his hair. BEN felt weightless, probably because his feet weren’t touching the ground. “W-wanna go in-side?” Toby asked. “Yeah,” BEN replied. They smiled stupidly and went inside only to instantly fall asleep on the couch.  
The End


End file.
